


Hermano mayor

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [Saga, Kanon] [Oneshot] [AU] Saga alardea de ser el hermano mayor. Kanon siempre se enfada por el mismo motivo. Sus padres plantean una solución radical al conflicto. [No yaoi, pero como siempre, libre es el lector de interpretar y leer entre líneas.]





	Hermano mayor

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Hermano mayor**

 

–¡Mentiroso! ¡Mamá dice que ninguno es el mayor!

–¡Ella confirmó que YO nací primero!

Kanon siempre se enfadaba por el mismo motivo. Saga siempre se valía de la misma treta para adjudicarse premios y méritos.  « Yo soy el mayor » , clamaba a los cuatro vientos.  « Acéptalo de una vez, Kanon, o tendrás una vida penosa si te la pasas quejándote siempre de lo mismo y fingiendo ser alguien que no eres. »

Saga era algo prepotente, eso era innegable, y desde bien pequeño se había ganado algún que otro castigo por un motivo no más que miserable: alardear y pavonearse en público de ser el hermano mayor de su gemelo.

–¡Somos gemelos, idiota! –Sin miramientos, Kanon empujó a su hermano y lo hizo caer a la piscina con la ropa puesta–. ¡Siempre estás con lo mismo! ¡Vete a la mierda!

–¡Kanon, esa boca! –La voz paterna resonó en el jardín del chalet de verano de la familia, una casa enorme que compartían con primos y tíos en la isla de Mykonos. Bajo el umbral de la puerta que daba acceso al porche trasero y a la zona de recreo, un resignado hombre que casi rozaba los cuarenta años observaba otra de las estúpidas discusiones en las que se enzarzaban sus queridos hijos.

–¡Gilipollas! –La cabeza de Saga emergió de las aguas tragando centilitros de agua clorada por no esperar a estar fuera de la piscina para increpar al culpable de que ahora su recién estrenada camiseta estuviera empapada y lista para visitar la lavadora–. ¡Verás como te pille!

–¿Qué me vas a hacer, listo? –Kanon se agachó hasta quedar de cuclillas y se inclinó para batir el agua con la mano para salpicar a Saga, que no dudó un instante en agarrar la muñeca que se presentaba a un palmo de su cara y tirar de ella para que no solo él acabase empapado.

–Salid de ahí los dos. YA.

Aquella orden no sonó bien, y la expresión que mostraba la cara de su padre tampoco auguraba nada agradable. Se habían creído solos una vez más, sin testigos a los que su infantil disputa pudiese molestar, pero de nuevo habían sido descubiertos por uno de los adultos con los que compartían el día a día. Su padre no se andaba con chiquitas. Era un hombre que no solía enfadarse, comprensivo y con el que se podía hablar cara a cara de manera reflexiva, para acabar casi siempre obteniendo una solución al problema, pero cuando se ponía serio, su silencio podía causar más daño que un grito de ira.

Trató de mantener la calma, pero en realidad, aquel buen señor no sabía ya qué hacer con sus dos hijos gemelos. Él y su esposa habían metido la pata hacía ya unos años, el día en que se vieron contra la espada y la pared. Sus hijos crecían y en la escuela estudiaban contenidos cada vez más precisos, así que la excusa de que ambos nacieron al mismo tiempo menguaba en la escala de validez científica. Kanon y Saga eran hermanos gemelos, pero obviamente, uno había tenido que nacer antes que el otro. Ese punto marcó el instante en el que todo se fue al traste.

 

«Nacisteis a la vez, el mismo día, sois hermanos gemelos. » Eran las frases que habían repetido una y otra vez, durante años, en cada una de las ocasiones en que Saga y Kanon habían preguntado cual de ellos era el hermano mayor.

 

Sin embargo, un día, el profesor de Ciencias Naturales contradijo lo que hasta entonces se había instaurado como la verdad absoluta en el seno de la familia. Era imposible que hubiesen nacido al mismo tiempo. Biológicamente imposible.

_«_ _¡El maestro ha dicho que aunque seamos gemelos uno tuvo que nacer antes que el otro!_ _»_

_«_ _¡¿Quién de los dos nació primero?! ¡Decídnoslo de una vez!_ _»_

_«No pasa nada si les contamos la verdad_ _. Por una tontería así no se acaba el mundo. Seguro que no..._ _»_

Aquel día, después de que Saga y Kanon se plantasen de brazos cruzados y con caras de pocos amigos delante de él y de su esposa a la salida del colegio, y tras pensarlo con detenimiento, el padre abogó en pro de la honestidad, claro que por aquel entonces desconocía que sus hijos no recibirían la información de la manera en que imaginaba.

_Apaciguar los respectivos enfados de sus gemelos durante el trayecto en coche requirió la previa formulación de dos promesas: la obtención de la confesión que tanto esperaban y un par de helados. Mientras el vehículo transitaba por las calles de Atenas, Kanon golpeó el tobillo de Saga desde su asiento y murmuró que estaba convencido de que sus padres dirían que él era el mayor. El otro, dañado en su orgullo, respondió con un disimulado pellizco en la cintura de Kanon que lo hizo arquearse y contorsionar su cuerpo de una forma extraña._

_Catástrofe._

_Helado caído a los pies de Kanon, entre el respaldo del asiento delantero, y restos de mango y chocolate en las zapatillas deportivas estrenadas la semana anterior. Saga aguantó la risa y murmuró por lo bajo que los helados solo se les caían a los hermanos pequeños porque son más torpes que los mayores. Se regodeó en su efímero triunfo, pero jamás llegaría a olvidar la mirada de odio que Kanon le dedicó mientras sostenía el cono de galleta que había quedado huérfano de mezcla de sabores._

_Al llegar a casa, los padres pidieron a sus hijos que dejasen las mochilas en sus habitaciones y bajasen enseguida al salón. En cuestión de un par de minutos, los niños acudieron a la improvisada reunión familiar._

_–Niños, sentaos. Vamos a explicaros una cosa._

_El sofá soportó la acometida de dos cuerpos idénticos que saltaron contra los cojines y dejaron colgar las piernas en cuanto se sentaron._

_–Bien, antes de nada... –Se aventuró a decir la madre, mirando primero a uno, después al otro y por último a su marido–. Queremos que sepáis que no tiene ninguna importancia quien de vosotros naciese primero. Sois gemelos y para nosotros no existe el hermano mayor ni el hermano pequeño._

_–A ver... no entendemos por qué os interesa tanto saber quién nació antes. –El padre se cruzó de brazos y apoyó el trasero en la mesa del salón–. Esto parece una especie de competición entre vosotros. No quiero a participar en esto, pero tampoco puedo negaros conocer unos datos a los que tarde o temprano tendréis acceso._

_–Venga, va... dínoslo ya. –Kanon, impaciente, habló también por Saga. Ninguno entendía ni la mitad de palabras que decía su padre, que siempre usaba ese extraño lenguaje adulto–. ¿Quién es el mayor? –Abrió los ojos con expectación–. ¿Yo, verdad?_

_Saga se mantuvo callado y miró de reojo a su hermano, que se vanagloriaba al celebrar un triunfo que todavía no había sido confirmado._

_–Mirad, chicos. En estos sobres están vuestras partidas de nacimiento, constatadas por los médicos del hospital en el que vuestra madre os dio a luz. –Deseó incorporarse, dejar atrás la mesa y avanzar por el salón hacia la escalera que llevaba al piso superior. Ni él ni su esposa querían ser testigos de lo que pudiera llegar a suceder a partir de entonces, pero ambos eran los padres de aquellos chiquillos y debían permanecer con ellos en los buenos y malos momentos. Y no tenían idea de cómo se desarrollarían los minutos siguientes–. Vosotros sabréis qué hacéis con ellas. Si las miráis, cuando terminéis las guardáis y las dejáis sobre la mesa, ¿entendido? Si lo llegáis a saber, no quiero oír ni una palabra acerca de quién es el mayor y quien es el menor. Jamás._

 

En el baño, Saga se había quitado la camiseta y la escurría entre sus manos sin apartar la vista del todavía ofendido Kanon, que hacía lo mismo a un metro de distancia. Entre ellos, su padre se mantenía apoyado en la lavadora mientras la madre sermoneaba a su lado la misma retahíla de advertencias que llevaba promulgando desde el día en que Saga y Kanon se enteraron cual de ellos había nacido siete minutos antes.

–¡¿Queréis explicarme por qué no dejáis de actuar como niños pequeños?!

–Aquí el único pequeño que hay es Kanon... –Saga esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa de medio lado mientras metía la camiseta en la lavadora y comenzaba a despojarse de los pantalones.

Kanon, cuya reacción fue prevista con acierto por su padre, fue detenido en el momento justo para impedir que se lanzase contra su hermano.

–Tenéis ya once años y seguís con las mismas tonterías del hermano mayor. –La mujer se tapó la cara con las manos, preguntándose una vez más por qué sus dos hijos daban tanta importancia a ese asunto–. Sois los únicos gemelos que conozco que se pasan la vida echándose en cara quién es el mayor. ¿Tanto importa?

–Yo tampoco lo entiendo. –El padre por fin habló. Desde que ayudó a Saga y Kanon a salir de la piscina y los agarró a cada uno de una oreja para llevarlos al interior del chalet no había emitido palabra alguna. Estaba realmente cabreado, pero el autocontrol era una de sus virtudes–. Mi hermano y yo también somos gemelos y nunca nos hemos peleado ni hemos alardeado –Miró a Saga, que era quien solía presumir de haber llegado primero a este mundo– acerca de quién de los dos es el mayor.

–Saga lleva años burlándose de mí. Dice que soy el pequeño, que soy torpe, inexperto y que tiene que cuidar de mí. Pero no es verdad. Saga miente. –Kanon bajó la vista, y los largos mechones de su cabello cayeron por delante de su cara, enmascarando su angustia. Todavía llevaba los pantalones mojados puestos y no se había secado la cabeza, de modo que no pudo evitar tiritar varias veces.

–Saga, ¿tienes algo que decir en tu favor? –La madre intervino al ver que el asunto era más serio de lo que parecía.

–Yo... –Avergonzado, el gemelo mayor se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a Kanon para tenderle una de las toallas que acababa de coger de la estantería. El otro golpeó el brazo que se extendía hacia él y rechazó la ofrenda–. ¡Oye, que solo quiero que te seques para que no cojas frío, niñato!

–¡Me seco cuando me dé la gana, payaso!

–¡Kanon! ¡Saga! ¡Basta ya!

El silencio se instauró en el baño. Los gemelos miraron a sus padres y esperaron la llegada de la reprimenda.

–Quedan tres semanas para que acabe el verano. El próximo curso os cortaremos esas melenas que tanto os gustan y tú irás a un internado en Ateneas. –El padre señaló a Saga– Y tú a otro en Salónica. –Le llegó el turno a Kanon–. Creo que la única manera de acabar con vuestras tonterías es manteneros separados. Así pasaréis años sin veros y cuando tengáis veinte años quizás podréis llevaros bien como buenos hermanos. ¿Me habéis entendido?

Mucho les costó a esos padres mantener la serenidad frente a las expresiones de pánico que se dibujaron en las caras de sus hijos. Naturalmente no iban a cumplir las amenazas que acababan de proponer, principalmente porque los recursos económicos de la familia daban para compartir un chalet, pero no para pagar dos internados. Aún así, se mantuvieron firmes frente a Saga y Kanon, que tragaron saliva e imaginaron sus respectivas vidas lejos el uno del otro. En cuestión de un minuto, los más terribles y desoladores escenarios de futuro desfilaron por sus mentes, hasta que hallaron la solución al problema.

–¡No! –Saga avanzó unos pasos y abrazó a Kanon, que lo recibió sin oponer resistencia y correspondió el gesto. De ese modo quedaron ambos arrimados, como si de dos querubines se tratasen–. ¡No nos vais a separar! ¡Ya no me importa ser el mayor aunque lo sea!

–Tsk... –Kanon chasqueó la lengua. Saga tenía que cagarla siempre, hasta en el momento en que se suponía que sus padres debían recibir otra clase de reivindicación–. Lo que quiere decir Saga es que nacimos a la vez, el mismo día, porque somos hermanos gemelos.

Kanon había aprendido la lección enseguida. Ya se encargaría de que también se grabase en la mente de Saga.

 


End file.
